


Love Story On Shuffle

by slashmania



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bets, Fluff, M/M, Music, Randomness, Romance, song titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashmania/pseuds/slashmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Ariadne notices that Arthur and Eames are speaking in nothing but song titles. A bet must be on. She would have been annoyed at the distraction if it hadn't been so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Story On Shuffle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9559528/1/Love-Story-On-Shuffle
> 
> As always, I do not own either Inception or any of the songs listed in this fic (full list of artists at the end)
> 
> I have to thank the shuffle feature of my iTunes for creating this story!

Love Story On Shuffle

It was unclear as to _how_ and _why_ Arthur and Eames began conversing in _song titles_.

But they were.

Right now.

Ariadne was actually having a hard time focusing on the model she was building as she watched the two dream workers exchange the titles of certain songs in conversation.

Eames, in his brilliance had finally passed Ariadne a note explaining what they were doing and asking that they not be interfered with.

According to the note, Eames and Arthur were engaged in a bet. The stakes were high- whomever ran out of a feasible reply in the form of a song title would be the loser- if it was Arthur he was to agree to go on a date with Eames, no complaints. If it was Eames, he would be expected to wear something that wasn't a 'paisley patterned nightmare', in Arthur's words.

Needless to say, it was distracting because it was adorable.

" _She Likes Me For Me!_ " Eames said triumphantly, pointing at Ariadne who smiled and waved at the pair.

Arthur looked as if he had bitten into a lemon. He hummed to himself and said, " _Crazy_ ," in response before turning his attention back to his laptop.

Eames pouted. " _Oh Darling!_ "

Arthur shook his head and sighed, obviously annoyed but unable to stop his involvement. " _Please_."

He pointed at his laptop and rolled his eyes. " _Thankless Job_."

" _Just Tonight_ ," Eames added, like he was consoling Arthur. The job would indeed be completed tonight leaving all of them a little richer and a little less stressed.

" _Okay I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't_ ," Arthur muttered, typing on the keyboard and ignoring the Forger.

After a few moments of pointed silence Eames smiled wickedly and leaned over the Point Man's desk to say: " _Start My Own Nudist Colony_."

The typing stopped.

Ariadne had to bite her lip to stop her laughter. The look on Arthur's face was priceless! He was blushing at the thought and obviously struggling to come up with an answer to such a song title.

Eames could be a tricky fellow.

" _I Hate Everything About You_ ," Arthur said through grit teeth.

" _We're In Business!_ " Eames said, flabbergasted and maybe a little upset at what Arthur had said.

" _I Want To Be Sedated_ ," Arthur said, pushing out his chair and standing up. Trying to walk away from the Forger who was getting much more insistent.

" _When Its Over_?" Eames asked, following Arthur like a duckling.

The Point Man stopped, turned, and faced the Forger who had to lean back a bit.

" _I Don't Love You_ ," Arthur growled before turning away and heading for the door.

Eames managed to grab his shoulder and make him stop.

" _The World Has Its Shine (But I Would Drop It On A Dime)_."

Arthur sighed, shoulders slumping. " _I'm Not Okay (I Promise)_."

" _Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely_."

The Point Man turned and looked at Eames seriously.

" _You Get What You Give_."

" _Mr. Lonely_ ," Eames said, pointing to himself, " _Without You_."

Eames rubbed the back of his neck, shooting a look in Ariadne's direction before bashfully looking back to Arthur. " _I Need You_."

Ariadne's eyes widened and caught the pointed look that Arthur was shooting her.

" _Alone Together_ ," Arthur said to her, indicating that he wanted a little bit of privacy with Eames.

She quickly pulled out her chair, left her model unfinished, and passed the two dream workers as she went to the door.

She paused at the door to smile at them and offer a " _Bye Bye Bye_."

Ariadne could hardly hold back her giggles as she closed the door, catching one final song title exchange between the two men.

" _Are You Afraid_?" Arthur asked.

" _Sometimes I Just Go For It_." Eames replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The song titles mentioned above are from the works of Blessid Union of Souls, K-Ci and JoJo, The Beatles, Ludo, Repo! The Genetic Opera, Jimmy Eat World, Brand New, Blink-182, Three Days Grace, Andrew Thompson, The Ramones, Sugar Ray, My Chemical Romance, Cobra Starship, Backstreet Boys, New Radicals, Bobby Vinton, My Darkest Days, Tommy Lee, Fall Out Boy, 'N Sync, Rooney, and The Used.


End file.
